Un Verano Solos
by Vir-GD
Summary: Carlisle y Esme se toman un descanso para irse de vacaciones y dejan la mansión Cullen a merced de sus hijos, Emmett, Alice y Edward y de los amigos de estos, los hermanos Hale (Rose y Jasper) y Bella Swan. ¿Qué pasará durante el tiempo que pasen solos en la casa? ¿Llamará el amor a la puerta de alguno de estos jóvenes? HUMANS
1. Chapter 1

******Los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Stephenie Meyer, sólo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia ;)**

**Un Verano Solos**

**Capítulo 1: El Viaje De Carlisle Y Esme.**

**Bella´s POV**

Estaba dormida plácidamente, soñando con… Bueno, mejor no decirlo. Cuando noté que alguien me estaba mirando, no me preguntéis como, pero lo percibía.

Cuando abrí mis ojos color chocolate me encontré con otros ojos de un color bastante diferente, de un verde intenso. Los reconocería en cualquier lugar… Alice.

Sí, me había quedado a dormir a casa de los Cullen por este fin de semana. Alice había organizado una fiesta de pijamas y papá no pudo decirle que no a la cara de cachorrito que le puso. Además era verano… ¡Como se iba a negar!

-¡Buenos días Bella! -chilló, haciendo que yo saltara de la cama.

-¡Alice! No hace falta que chilles.

-¡Ups! Perdona. -me dijo sonriendo.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. -la devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal si despertamos a Rose? -preguntó con cara malvada.

-Bueno… No estaría mal.

Dicho esto las dos nos levantamos de mi cama y nos acercamos a la cama en la que había dormido Rosalie.

-A la de tres Bella. -habló Alice en susurros.

-De acuerdo. Uno.

-Dos. -dijo Alice.

-Tres. -terminé yo.

-¡Buh! -le chillamos a Rose en el oído.

El resultado fue que ella cayó de la cama, con cara de susto por la manera en la que la habíamos despertado, y nosotras estábamos riéndonos esparramadas por el suelo.

-¡Eso no ha tenido ninguna gracia! -chilló ella, y cogió la almohada para empezar a darnos con ella.

-¿Ah sí? Pues para mí sí que ha tenido gracia… Y mucha. -la contesté con cara de reproche, y ella me dio con la almohada en la cabeza.- Verás tú…

Me acerqué a mi cama y cogí la mía.

-¡Guerra de almohadas! -volvió a gritar Alice.

No me daba cuenta ni de por dónde venían los golpes, sólo me daba cuenta cuando notaba algo blando, pero a la vez, con la velocidad, duro, golpearme en los costados y en la cabeza.

Estábamos en medio de la batalla cuando se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Alice (que era en el que habíamos dormido las tres).

-¿¡Qué demonios!? -oímos un grito.- O sea, hacéis una guerra de almohadas, ¿y no me avisáis? -vale, ése era Emmett, el hermano mayor de Alice.

-No es una cosa que hayamos planeado Em. -le reprochó Alice, que había parado de darnos golpes.

Rose y yo nos miramos cómplices y levantamos las dos almohadas a la vez para darle a Alice en la cabeza.

Cuando lo hicimos Emmett empezó a reírse con nosotras ante la cara que se le había quedado a Alice después de que le dimos el golpe.

-¡Eso había que haberlo grabado! -soltó Em, aún riendo descontroladamente en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -Oh, oh. Esto no era nada bueno.- ¿Me queréis explicar por qué hay plumas en el pasillo? -preguntó Esme, la madre de Alice, acercándose a la puerta del cuarto.

En un rápido movimiento las tres escondimos lo que quedaba de las almohadas detrás de nosotras.

-¿¡Pero qué!? -estalló Esme en cuanto vio el cuarto de Alice.- Esto vais a tener que recogerlo vosotras señoritas, las tres. ¿Entendido? -las tres asentimos.- Ahora bajad a desayunar que se van a enfriar las tortitas. -nos sonrió a las tres y después a Emmett.- ¿Sabes si se ha despertado Edward ya, cielo?

-Mmm… No, si quieres voy a ver mamá. -respondió el.

-Me harías un gran favor, si está durmiendo le despiertas. ¿Ok? Tu padre y yo tenemos algo importante que deciros. -¿Qué sería tan importante como para despertar al niño de los ojos de Esme? Me había dejado pensativa.

Alice, Rose y yo (después de haber recogido casi todo el desastre que habíamos montado, y con eso me refiero a las plumas) cogimos la ropa para cambiarnos y entramos en el amplio baño que poseía Alice.

Una vez hecho eso bajamos a desayunar.

-¿Cuántas tortitas queréis preciosas? -Esme siempre hablando cariñosamente, me recordaba bastante a mamá.

-Yo solo dos, gracias. -la contesté.

En ése momento Emmett bajó las escaleras con la camiseta empapada de algo azul… ¿Gel de baño?

-¡Mamá! ¡Mira lo que me ha hecho Edward! ¡Me ha vaciado el bote de gel en mi camiseta favorita! -entonces puso un puchero.

-Míralo de este modo… Así estará más limpia y olerá mejor que si estuviera como antes… Oliendo a sudor y demás… -alegó Rose apartando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Yo tuve que taparme la boca para que Emmett no pudiera verme reír.

-¿Tan gracioso te resulta Barbie? Ya verás cuando encuentres tu maletita rosa llena de gel de baño y tu ropa dentro… Qué lástima. -dijo él con sarcasmo.

-No serás capaz… -le miró con una mirada que podía llegar a matar.

-¿Tú crees? Verás como si. -se quitó la camiseta enseñándonos a todos los presentes su espectacular torso, se dirigió a la cocina y la metió en la lavadora para luego volver y ponerse a desayunar sin ella.

Esme había subido a regañar a Edward… Aunque no creo que le hubiera dicho mucho, porque era el niño de sus ojos.

Me comí las tortitas con sirope de chocolate y nata y un vaso de leche, y después me levanté de la mesa para subir al baño de arriba a lavarme los dientes.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al subir que me choqué contra Edward, que iba también sin camiseta por toda la casa, y los dos caímos rodando por las escaleras.

-¡Bella! ¿Siempre te tienes que chocar conmigo o qué? -preguntó molesto.

-Yo… Lo siento Edward, no era mi intención. -al vernos en el suelo, yo encima de Edward, Emmett empezó a silbar.- ¡Emmett para! -le chillé irritada a la vez que me apartaba de Edward y le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo.

-No sé si sería una buena idea. -dijo, y entonces se levantó sin mi ayuda.- Eres demasiado patosa Isabella Swan.

¡Como odiaba que me llamara así!

-Y tú eres un arrogante. Edward Cullen. -contesté cruzando la mirada con él.

Es que, en serio. Alice no tenía nada que ver con Edward, eran totalmente opuestos. Él siempre me tenía que hacer de rabiar, jamás me dejaba un segundo en paz, y si, encima, me tropezaba o pasaba algo con él, se ponía furioso y empezaba a llamarme por mi nombre completo. Él sabía bien que yo detestaba eso… Por eso lo hacía.

Bueno, pero que le voy a hacer… Él es guapísimo, llevo colada por él desde que empezó el instituto, ya hace cuatro años atrás, y él siempre había sido súper amable conmigo, hasta que… Un día de repente dejó de serlo.

Empezó a hacerme burlas, a chincharme, de todo. Y entonces, yo, que estaba cansada de ése comportamiento que tenía hacia mí dejé de intentarlo y empecé a salir con Jacob Black. Jake siempre había sido mi mejor amigo y le quería muchísimo, por eso decidí darle una oportunidad, sabiendo lo que él sentía por mí.

Y ahora él se había ido de mi lado. Lo habíamos dejado después de ocho meses juntos, me confesó que se había enamorado de la nueva chica que había llegado al pueblo, una tal Vanessa Wolffe, y le dejé que tomara su camino, él siempre sería mi mejor amigo, estuviese saliendo conmigo o no. Pero me había dejado sin otra cosa que hacer que pensar en Edward.

Si, lo sé. Es un poco egoísta. ¿Pero vosotras que haríais si el chico que os gusta desde hacía tanto tiempo, lo único que hacía era chincharos? Reconocedlo, harías lo mismo que yo.

Pero bueno, aquí estaba yo… Y tenía que aguantarme con lo que tenía, aunque prefería bastante al Edward de antes. Amable, simpático, siempre atento… _Deja de soñar despierta Bella, ése Edward jamás volverá._ Y era verdad, nunca volvería a ser el de antes…

Una vez que terminé de lavarme los dientes bajé al salón para reunirme con los demás y escuchar lo que nos tenían que decir Esme y Carlisle.

-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos los que en este momento estamos en la casa… Prestad atención chicos, ¿de acuerdo? -todos asentimos ante las palabras de Carlisle, que estaba sentado en una silla con Esme en su regazo.

-Como ya sabéis, al menos los que sois mis hijos, queda poco para nuestro aniversario… Y bueno, hemos decidido hacer un viaje los dos solos, ya que hace mucho que no ocurre. ¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir eso? -habló Esme.

-¡La casa sola para nosotros! -chilló Emmett, saltando del sofá.

-Eh jovencito, relájate y vuelve a sentarte. -volvió a hablar Carlisle.- Exactamente quiere decir eso… Chicos, os quedaréis solos en casa…

-Pero no del todo. -cortó Esme a Carlisle.

-¿¡Cómo!? -preguntaron los tres hermanos a su madre.

-Pues que Rose, Bella y Jasper también van a estar aquí.

-¡Fiesta! -Emmett siempre igual, no se podía estar calladito.

-¡Calla Emmett! -le chillamos todos.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir mamá? -preguntó Alice.

-Quiere decir que ellos también estarán aquí… Y que sus padres se pasarán cada tres o cuatro días para comprobar que la casa esté en perfecto estado y que no la hayáis liado demasiado. -dijo Carlisle en vez de Esme.

-Y… Los tres mayores se quedarán al cargo. -dijo mirando a Emmett y Rose.- El lunes vendrá Jasper para quedarse también en nuestra ausencia. Pero el que más tendrá mando sobre todos… Y con esto quiero decir que si pasa algo bastante malo y no se ha solucionado bien… O ha montado una fiesta… O algo parecido… Será Emmett. ¿Te queda claro corazón? -dijo Esme mirando a su hijo, ya que ahora estaba con la boca abierta.

-O sea, si alguno de ellos monta algún escándalo, fiesta, o cualquier cosa sin que me entere… Y luego no puedo reparar el error… ¿Todas las culpas irán a mí?

-No del todo, si luego dices quien ha sido el culpable el castigo será para ambos… O todos. -con lo que dijo Carlisle nos quedamos todos boquiabiertos.- A ver, entendednos chicos. ¿Qué haríais vosotros si al llegar de un viaje os encontráis vuestra casa echa un desastre habiendo dejado a personas en las que confiáis al cargo?

Yo lo veía bastante lógico. Aunque con Emmett habría que tener cuidado cuando ellos no estuvieran.

-Yo lo veo bien. -les contesté, y los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

-Eso era todo chicos. ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta? -preguntó Esme.

-Si… ¿Cuándo os vais? -dijo Edward.

-El lunes por la mañana corazón.

-¿Y a dónde? -preguntó otra vez Alice.

-A Italia, a ver Roma. Estaremos allí siete días y luego haremos un tour por varias ciudades Europeas. -contestó esta vez Carlisle.

Alice, Edward y Emmett se quedaron hablando con sus padres por otro rato. Mientras, Rose y yo estuvimos pensando en las cosas que podríamos hacer cuando ellos no estuvieran.

No íbamos a montar tanto escándalo… Pero por una pequeña fiesta con todos los que íbamos a estar allí… No pasaría nada, ¿no?

-Chicas, vamos arriba. -Alice nos agarró a las dos de un brazo y subimos las escaleras con ella, que nos llevaba a su cuarto.

Cuando llegamos nos sentó en su cama y después se unió a nosotras.

-¿Qué planes tenéis para cuando no estén mis padres? Porque yo ya tengo unos pocos… -dijo con cara picarona.

-Enana… Tampoco quieras montarla mucho. Que luego las culpas me las voy a acabar llevando yo. -la cortó Emmett.

-A ver… ¿Pero a ti te importa que te vuelvan a regañar? Yo creí que ya ni te importaba de tantas veces que lo han hecho. -habló ahora Rose.

-No me tientes barbie… No me tientes… -Cogió la maleta de Rose y la levantó.- Ya sabes lo que le puede pasar… No quieras que le pase… En serio.

-Ey Em. Tu tampoco quieres que le pase a otra de tus camisetas lo mismo que lo de esta mañana, ¿a que no? -dije yo.

-¿Tu también? ¿Pero quién narices se va a poner de mi parte? -preguntó, molesto.

-Tranquilo hermano… Sabes que siempre me tendrás aquí cuando no me toques las narices… O no me despiertes cuando quiero seguir durmiendo. -contestó Edward apoyando una mano en el hombro de Emmett. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que Edward también estaba en la habitación.

Los dos todavía sin camiseta… Edward era un poco menos cachas que Emmett… Pero los dos estaban… Aunque me gustaba mil veces más Edward… _¡Bella! Déjalo ya. ¡Estás delante de su hermana!_ Corté el pensamiento.

-¡Oh, gracias! Por lo menos uno… ¿Tú no estás conmigo monstruito? -le preguntó a Alice.

-Mmm… Deja que me lo piense… ¡NO! -entonces nos reímos las tres.- No hasta que dejes de hacer de rabiar siempre a Rose. Sabes que no me gusta.

-¡Oh, venga! Como si a ti tampoco te gustara hacer de rabiar a la barbie… Esta mañana por ejemplo.

-Eso ha sido idea de Bella… Yo no tengo ninguna culpa… -me culpó Alice.

-¡Alice! Pero si la que me lo ha propuesto has sido tú… Aunque yo he aceptado… ¡Pero las dos tenemos la misma culpa! -dije cogiendo la almohada y dándola con ella en la cabeza, como esta mañana.

-¡Ouch! Eso ha dolido Bella… -dijo, y entonces todos nos empezamos a reír.- No, ahora en serio. ¿Qué podríamos hacer?

-Pues no sé hermanita… Podríamos ir al parque de atracciones… Al acuático… A la Warner… Hay un montón de sitios a los que se puede ir en verano… Y además son mejores si se va en grupo. -la contestó Edward.

-¿Pero no íbamos a ir mañana al parque de atracciones Alice? -preguntó Rosalie.

-Eso tenía pensado. Además, así podremos dejar que mis padres hagan las maletas tranquilos y se despidan de la casa. -cuando dijo la última frase se rió.

-Ok entonces. ¡Mañana al parque de atracciones! -chilló Emmett emocionado.- No os vais a librar de montaros conmigo en los rápidos. ¿Me entendéis?

-Si Emmett. -contestamos todos medio aburridos.

-Tengo que llamar a Jazz, a lo mejor podemos adelantar que se quede también hoy y mañana. -dijo Edward, y después salió de la habitación.

-Esto… Yo voy con él. -Emmett se levantó y le siguió.

Esto iba a ser bastante divertido. Mañana, (aunque fuese domingo, y el parque de atracciones estaría llenísimo) iríamos a pasarlo bien y a echarnos unas risas. Ya tenía ganas de montarme en todas las montañas rusas que me encontrara… ¡Y qué menos que en El Aserradero y en los rápidos! Las dos atracciones de agua claro está. Porque, aunque estuviésemos en Forks, empezaba a hacer bastante calor.

-¡Chicas, chicas! Vamos a hacer una lista con el recorrido de las atracciones en las que nos montaremos. ¿Vale? -que buena idea había tenido Rose.

Estuvimos casi toda la mañana decidiendo las atracciones. Yo, no quería montar de ninguna manera en La Lanzadera, pero ellas dos sí, así que yo me quedaría abajo con el que no quisiera montarse, (aunque creo que sería la única que me quedaría abajo). Cuando terminamos de hacer la lista se la enseñamos a los chicos y dijeron que estaban de acuerdo.

Alice decidió que ropa nos pondríamos Rose y yo para mañana (aunque no nos dejó verla), y entre tanto ya eran las tres de la tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Stephenie Meyer, sólo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia ;)**

**Un Verano Solos**

-Chicas. La comida ya está lista. -nos dijo Esme.

-¡Ya bajamos! -la chillamos mientras bajábamos corriendo las escaleras.

Pero yo, al pisar el último escalón me tropecé, me puse las manos delante de la cara para evitar el golpe, pero nunca ocurrió. Unas manos fuertes me estaban sujetando de la cintura, y a mí se me estaban removiendo las mariposas en el estómago… _No será verdad._ Giré la cabeza para encontrarme con la cara de Edward. _Vale, Bella, es él. Intenta que el corazón no se te salga del pecho._

-Como siempre te digo… Eres demasiado patosa como para tu bien y el de los demás. Isabella Swan. -¿Por qué tenía que arruinar el momento?

Me soltó dejándome en el suelo y fue a sentarse en la mesa.

Yo me senté entre Alice y Rose, enfrente estaban los chicos, puesto que Jasper habría llegado no hace mucho, y Carlisle y Esme estaban presidiendo la mesa a ambos lados.

-¿Qué tal el día hermanita? -le preguntó Jazz a Rosalie, ya que los dos eran gemelos. Al igual que Edward y Alice.

-Pues ha estado bastante bien… Excepto porque un monstruito y una enana me han despertado asustándome. -Alice y yo nos reímos.

-Bien hecho chicas. -dijo Emmett estirando la mano a través de la mesa para que Alice y yo le chocáramos.

Todo lo que quedaba de la comida estuvo bastante tranquilo. Esme había cocinado lasaña de carne y de segundo nos había puesto espinacas. Yo no me comí muchas, pero si las bastantes como para que me dieran ganas de vomitar.

Terminada la comida recogimos todos la mesa, y después Esme nos asignó tareas.

-Alice y Jasper, a barrer y fregar el suelo del salón (que es donde habíamos comido), Emmett y Rosalie… -Emmett fue a protestar, pero Esme le silenció con una sola mirada de advertencia.- Recoged la ropa que está tendida y la dobláis para luego llevarlas al cuarto de quien pertenece. -Esme se giró para mirarme y luego a Edward.- Vosotros dos fregar y secar los platos. ¿Entendido todos?

-Sí. -la contestamos a coro.

-Pues ya sabéis. Nosotros tenemos que ir a por los billetes de avión a Port Ángeles… Así que, no la liéis, ¿de acuerdo? -dicho esto salió por la puerta detrás de su esposo.

Me había tocado con Edward… Y no tenía ningunas ganas de que empezara otra vez a chincharme, por lo que decidí que todo el tiempo que pasara ahora con él estaría callada.

Cogí el estropajo y la bayeta y empecé a fregar los platos y vasos.

Edward se quedó sentado en una de las sillas que rodeaba la mesa que había en la cocina.

Estuve fregando otro poco, y al ver que él no se movía ni hacía nada (solo me miraba) me giré y me le quedé mirando con mala cara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No piensas hacer nada? -le recriminé.

-Lo estás haciendo todo tú Isabella. Ni me has dejado empezar a fregar.

-¡No me vengas con esas! Si yo no hubiese empezado tu tampoco lo habrías hecho. -le contesté molesta porque me llamara por mi nombre completo.- Y llámame Bella, no Isabella.

-De acuerdo Isabella. -yo me estaba empezando a hartar.- ¿Tu friegas y yo seco?

-Está bien. -me volví a girar hacia el fregadero.

Estuvimos bastante rato en silencio, hasta que una idea pasó por mi cabeza… Sólo sería un poquito. Para reírme.

Mientras que fregaba un plato y él miraba hacia otro lado llené el hueco de mi mano con agua y se la eché en el pecho.

-¿Qué haces? -me preguntó.- ¿Por qué me mojas?

-¿Yo, mojarte? Qué dices… Alucinas. -aparté la mirada.

-¿A sí? Con que yo alucino… Verás tú… -dejó el plato en el fregadero y se llenó las manos con agua.

Le miré con cara de miedo. Llevaba una camiseta blanca, si me echaba agua encima se me transparentaría todo.

-Oh no, Edward no.

-¿Cómo que no? Tú me has mojado, ahora te toca a ti. -extendió las manos hacia adelante y todo el agua cayó sobre la camiseta. _Por favor que no se fije, por favor que no se fije…_ Dije para mí.

-Bonito bikini… -dijo maliciosamente.- Pucca, ¿no?

¡Se me había olvidado! Las tres nos habíamos puesto los bikinis porque después nos daríamos un baño en la piscina que tenía la casa.

Así que, ¿para qué llevar la camiseta? Me daba un poco de vergüenza quedar sin ella delante de él, pero si no me la quitaba y me veía ahora, me vería luego cuando fuera a bañarme. ¿Qué más daba? Me quité la camiseta y me quedé con la parte de arriba del bikini.

-Bonito. ¿Verdad? -miré hacia abajo, viendo el estampado del bikini. Y cuando levanté la cabeza él estaba justo enfrente de mí.

-Sí, muy bonito. -puso uno de sus dedos debajo de mi mentón y bajó su cabeza hasta que los dos quedamos a la misma altura.

-¿Qué haces? -le pregunté.

-Una cosa que quiero hacer desde hace bastante tiempo… -terminó la frase y estampó sus labios contra los míos.

Yo me quedé atónita. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Si yo le caía mal y siempre me estaba haciendo de rabiar… No lo entendía.

Pero ya que estábamos así… ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?

Le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y él me sujetó por la cintura acercándome más a él.

Cuando el beso terminó dejó su frente apoyada contra la mía.

-No sabes el tiempo que llevaba esperando esto. -dijo, y después me dio un beso rápido.

-No lo entiendo Edward… -me acalló con otro beso.

-Me gustas Bella… Eso es lo que tienes que entender. -me quedé boquiabierta. ¿Que yo le gustaba?

-Pero si siempre me estás haciendo de rabiar… Nunca dejas de hacerlo.

-Lo hago para poder estar cerca de ti. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Desde que empezaste con Black lo hago porque no tenía otra manera para tenerte cerca…

-Pero si yo empecé a salir con él porque tú no me dabas una oportunidad.

-No te la di por que no estaba seguro de lo que tú sentías por mí.

Nos quedamos callados. O sea que yo le gustaba, y él a mí. ¿Por qué narices lo habíamos liado tanto?

Me empecé a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó, aún con su frente sobre la mía.

-Que hemos liado demasiado esto. Cuando era bastante sencillo. -le sonreí.

-Tienes razón Bella. Lo que pasa es que los dos somos demasiado cabezones y nos cuesta bastante expresar lo que sentimos. -me besó la frente y después se alejó.- Creo que hay que terminar con todo esto antes de que llegue mi madre. -señaló los platos que aún quedaban.

-Me parece una buena idea. -le contesté.

-Pero nada de mojar. ¿De acuerdo?

-Vale Edward.

Me quedé pensando mientras terminaba de fregar los platos que quedaban.

Nos habíamos gustado desde siempre… ¿Por qué no había pasado lo que acababa de pasar… antes? Lo había dicho Edward, a los dos nos cuesta demasiado expresar lo que sentimos.

Estaba con el último plato cuando escuché una buena risotada que venía desde fuera de la casa.

¿Rose? Sí, era ella.

En ese momento entró corriendo en la cocina con un trozo de tela en la mano.

-¡Mira Bella! -extendió la tela y me la enseñó.- ¡Son de Emmett!

Lo miré con detenimiento, eran unos bóxers… ¡Pero con dibujitos de Winnie The Pouh!

Me empecé a reír con ella.

-Mira que le dije que se deshiciera de ellos… Pero ni caso. -hablaba Edward para él mismo.

Emmett entró corriendo a la cocina y se los quitó a Rosalie de las manos.

-Verás cómo va a acabar tu maletita barbie. -la dijo y después fue subiendo las escaleras corriendo.

-¡Oh, venga osito! ¡No te cabrees! -¿osito? Ah, ya entendía el mote… Por Winnie The Pouh. ¡Qué buena era Rose!

-¿He entendido mal o le ha llamado osito? -me preguntó Edward.

-No, lo has entendido perfectamente. -le contesté.- Osito por Winnie The Pouh. ¿Lo pillas ahora?

Edward empezó a reírse de una manera que no le había visto nunca.

-¡Me encanta Rosalie! -chilló, aún riéndose.

Terminé con el último plato y esperé a que Edward terminara de secarlo y colocarlo en su sitio.

-¿Quieres ir a la piscina un rato? -me preguntó cuando se acercaba a mí.

-No estaría del todo mal… Aquí empieza a hacer bastante calor.

-¿Por qué será que tienes tanto calor? Déjame pensar… -me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y empezó a besarme por el cuello hasta llegar a mis labios.- ¿Esta puede ser una causa? -me preguntó curioso.

-Si… Una de ellas. -me empecé a reír.

-Pues más vale que vayamos ya a la piscina… O al final vas a salir ardiendo. -me guiñó un ojo y después me cogió de la mano, llevándome con él al patio.

Me metió debajo de la ducha, y él conmigo.

-A ver si así te baja la temperatura. -yo me sonrojé.- Creo que no está sirviendo de mucho…

-Sí, sí. Tú tranquilo. -le contesté con la voz entrecortada.

Después de la ducha me tumbé boca abajo en una de las tumbonas que había al lado de la piscina. Había como siete u ocho, tampoco las conté.

-Edward. ¿Me puedes echar crema protectora? No quiero quemarme. -le pregunté mirándole. Ya que él se había sentado en la tumbona que estaba a mi lado.

-Sin problema. -cogió el bote y después se sentó conmigo. Aunque yo seguía tumbada.- ¿Con o sin masaje?

-¿Cómo sale más barato? -él se rió.

-Niña tonta…

-Como quieras Eddie.

-No me gusta que me llamen Eddie, Isabella.

-De acuerdo, vamos a hacer un trato. Yo no te llamo Eddie y tú a mí no me llamas Isabella. ¿Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho.

Me echó un chorro de crema por la espalda. Estaba bastante fría. Empezó a extenderla pero paró a los dos minutos.

-Hacerlo así es muy incómodo. ¿Te importa si…? Bueno ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

-No pasa nada. Siéntate ahí si quieres.

Pasó una de sus piernas por encima de mí y se quedó con una a cada lado de mis piernas para después sentarse.

Me dio un masaje. Creo que el mejor que me habían dado en toda mi vida. Y después para terminar me fue dando besos por la espalda. Cuando terminó se levantó y se tumbó en su tumbona.

-Ahora te toca a ti. -me dijo.

-Ok, pero te advierto… No soy buena con los masajes…

-No te preocupes. Tú sólo échame la crema y extiéndela.

-¿A ti te importa que yo me ponga como tú antes?

-Nop, haz lo que quieras.

Me senté sobre su trasero (si, sobre su trasero) y empecé a echarle la crema por la espalda (que estaba tan bien formada… _Bella, no empieces. _Me advertí), y estuve "intentando" hacerle un masaje. Le iba acariciando por toda la espalda. Una vez noté que tuvo un escalofrío, pero seguí con mi trabajo.

-Creo que ya estás bien protegido del sol. -hablé cuando terminé.

-Sí que sabes dar masajes… Aunque creo que todavía necesitas más práctica. -dijo.

Se levantó y se sentó enfrente de mí.

Me miró a los ojos y nos quedamos así bastante rato, hasta que yo me incliné y le besé.

-¡Ya era hora! -chilló Emmett, interrumpiéndonos.- Menos mal que os habéis dado cuenta de que estáis loquitos el uno por el otro.

-Tienes razón Em. Han tardado demasiado. -le secundó Alice.

Detrás de ellos venían Jasper y Rosalie, que asintieron con la cabeza ante lo que dijo Alice.

-Ya basta. Dejadnos tranquilos… Siempre interrumpiendo macho… -se quejó Edward. Yo alcé mi mano y le acaricié la mejilla.

-Tranquilo, se puede repetir si queremos. -incliné la cabeza hacia arriba y le besé.

Varios silbidos y un poco de agua después nos separamos.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que estábamos a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper habían cogido la tumbona sobre la que estábamos y la habían levantado del suelo, acercándola hacia la parte que más cubría de la piscina.

-¡Chicos no! Por favor. -les supliqué. Pero para entonces ya habían inclinado la tumbona lo suficiente para que Edward y yo cayéramos al agua.

-¡Emmett! ¡Esta me la pagas! -le chilló Edward, pero él solo se reía.- ¿Estás bien Bella? -me preguntó acercándose a mí y rodeándome por la cintura debajo del agua.

-Sí, tranquilo. Pero se las voy a hacer pagar a todos. -le dije al oído cuando me di la vuelta para tenerle de frente.

La tarde estuvo divertidísima. Jugamos al volleyball dentro de la piscina, por equipos de dos. Yo me puse con Edward, por supuesto. Alice con Jasper. Y Rose se puso con Emmett, que remedio.

-¿No le vas a dar a ninguna bola barbie? -la preguntó Emmett, que estaba haciendo el trabajo de los dos él solo.

-Nop osito. Te las dejo todas a ti. -le guiñó el ojo teatralmente.

Los dos perdieron todos los partidos que jugaron contra nosotros y contra Alice y Jasper. Al final ganaron el rubio y la enana. Hacían un gran equipo, y además yo creo que nos escondían algo a todos…

-Creo que deberíamos de salir ya del agua… O nos vamos a quedar como pasas. -habló Alice.

La hicimos caso y salimos del agua.

Edward había cogido la toalla más grande que había y se había tapado con ella.

-¿Y mi toalla? -pregunté al no verla. Pero me percaté de que la había cogido Emmett.

-Ven conmigo. -dijo Edward abriendo la toalla para que yo pudiera taparme.

Me metí con él y en cuanto estuve allí me rodeó con los brazos, tapándome con la toalla.

-¿Mejor así? -me dijo al oído.

-Sí, mucho mejor. -me besó en la cabeza.

Nos metimos todos dentro de la casa para cambiarnos. Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y hacía un poco de frío afuera.

No me digáis como, pero conseguí llegar a la casa rodeada por los brazos de Edward y por la toalla sin caerme. Ni yo misma me lo podía creer.

Todas subimos al cuarto de Alice y nos quedamos allí. Una a una fuimos pasando al baño para ducharnos, ya que los otros dos que había los habían ocupado los chicos.

Bajé a la cocina para coger algo de beber, un zumo o algo así, y cuando me fui a dar la vuelta para cerrar el frigorífico unos brazos me rodearon.

-¿Qué haces aquí solita? ¿No sabes que hay gente que te puede secuestrar? -dijo Edward juguetón. Él todavía no se había duchado, y estaba sólo con el bañador (que era tipo pantalón de baloncesto, pero en tonos azules), al igual que yo seguía sólo con mi bikini.

-No me había enterado de eso… ¿Quién será el secuestrador? -pregunté siguiéndole el juego.

-Pues no sé… Aunque a mí no me importaría secuestrarte ahora mismo. -fue dándome besos desde el hombro hasta el cuello.

-Y a mí no me importaría que lo hicieras. -le contesté dándome la vuelta y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.-Aunque ahora mismo los dos necesitamos una ducha.

Se rió por mi comentario.

-¿A ti te importaría acompañarme?

¿Me estaba preguntando lo que me estaba preguntando? ¿O eran imaginaciones mías? ¡Quería que me fuese a la ducha con él!

-No estaría mal… Pero hay más gente en la casa. No creo que sea una buena idea. -le sonreí y después deshice su abrazo para ir corriendo a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Alice.

Se quedó allí plantado ante la sorpresa de lo que le había dicho.

Entré en el cuarto de Alice y ella y Rose ya habían terminado de ducharse. Cuando hube cogido las cosas que necesitaba para la ducha me metí en el baño.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Stephenie Meyer, sólo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia ;)**

**Un Verano Solos**

No tardé ni cinco minutos en terminar de ducharme, y cuando lo hice, mis dos amigas me estaban esperando sentadas en la cama de Alice.

-Ahora mismo señorita. -Rose palmeó el sitio libre que quedaba a su lado en la cama.- Nos vas a contar como es que Edward y tu lo habéis arreglado todo.

-Está bien. Pero tampoco es que sea muy romántico.

Les conté todo, desde cómo le había mojado a propósito y él me la había devuelto, para dejarme la camiseta blanca totalmente transparente. Y como después de quitarme la camiseta él se había acercado para besarme y después declararme su amor.

-Es que mi hermano a veces es bastante imbécil. -nos aclaró Alice a Rosalie y a mí.

-Si… Bastantes veces. -la secundó Rose.

-¡Ey! ¡No habléis así de mí…! -ni siquiera sabía lo que era Edward.

-¿Por qué has cortado así la frase? -preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

Sabía perfectamente quien era… Edward. Reconocería aquella voz aterciopelada en cualquier lugar.

-¿Es que no somos novios? -volvió a preguntar acercándose a la cama y tumbándose a mi lado, puesto que Alice y Rosalie se habían ido de la habitación como sin saber lo que hacían. Aunque se sabía que lo único que querían era dejarnos solos a Edward y a mí.

-Bueno… Es que ni siquiera me lo has pedido. -le contesté sonrojándome.

-¿No te ha bastado con que te dijera que estoy enamorado de ti? Bueno, más bien te he dicho que me gustas… Pero es lo mismo. -se corrigió a él mismo.- ¿Y aquel beso? -preguntó otra vez, como ofendido.

-Sip. Pero si no me lo preguntas y yo te digo que sí… Para mí es como si solo hubiesen sido palabras para conquistarme y conseguir un beso. -le contesté jugando con él.

Le revolví el pelo, mojado por que acababa de salir de la ducha.

-Está bien. Te lo pediré. -se sentó en la cama y me cogió de la cintura para acercarme a él.- Bella Swan, ¿quieres ser mi novia? -me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-Llevo esperando que me preguntes eso casi cuatro años. -le dije sonrojándome.- Claro que sí Edward Cullen.

En cuanto dije aquellas palabras me besó y nos tumbó en la cama a los dos. Ambos tumbados de lado, pero juntando nuestros labios. Yo le rodeé el cuello y él a mí la cintura, estrechándome contra sí mismo.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué bonito! -exclamó Emmett. Siempre tenía que interrumpir.

Edward y yo paramos de besarnos y nos sentamos en la cama para después darnos cuenta de que Emmett tenía en la mano el móvil y estaba grabando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí Emmett Cullen? -le pregunté enfadada.

-Mmm… Desde que el monstruito y la barbie me avisaron de que os habían dejado solos a los dos. -nos guiñó un ojo.

-¿Tú crees que es la hora de vengarnos de él por lo de la piscina Bella? -dijo Edward en mi oído con voz maliciosa.

-Yo creo que sí.

Mi novio (¡qué bien sonaba eso!) se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación. Emmett dejó escapar el móvil de sus manos y cayó en el suelo, por suerte no se rompió, y salió corriendo detrás de Edward.

-¡Edward ni se te ocurra! -le oí chillar.

Me reí de lo que le estuviese haciendo Edward a Emmett y después me levanté de la cama para ir a por el móvil. En ese momento las chicas entraron por la puerta.

No les dije nada y me senté en el suelo, dándole a la tecla exacta del móvil para que se reprodujera el video.

Me encantó, por lo que cogí mi móvil y me lo pasé por Bluetooh.

-¿Nos dejas verlo a nosotras también? -preguntó curiosa Alice.

-Claro, al fin y al cabo habéis sido las que han tenido la idea. -le tiré el móvil de Emmett a Alice y ella y Rosalie se quedaron paradas de pie viéndolo.

-Emmett no sabe grabar. Mira, se mueve todo el rato. Parece que tenga Parkinson. -se burló Rosalie.

-Bueno, tampoco te quejes. Por lo menos enfocó en la parte más importante. -la contestó Alice.- Mira a Bella, parece una leona a punto de atacar.

Las dos se rieron, pero a mí no me hizo ninguna gracia.

-¡Alice! Muy bonito eh, muy bonito. Verás cuando tengas novio… Te las voy a hacer pagar todas. -la dije con reproche.

-Tú tranquila, ya estaré yo atenta para que no nos pilles haciendo lo que estabais haciendo vosotros cuando os ha pillado Em. -me guiñó un ojo.

-Eres malvada Alice. -habló Rosalie.

Ahora sí que nos reímos las tres juntas.

Seguramente este verano sería uno de los mejores de toda mi vida.

Había empezado a salir con el chico que me gustaba.

Teníamos una casa entera sola para seis personas. Y todos éramos adolescentes.

Y además estaba con mis dos mejores amigas.

¿Qué más se podía pedir?

Los demás se habían ido a comprar al supermercado, puesto que Esme había llamado por teléfono para decirnos que se quedarían a dormir en un hotel de la ciudad por que los billetes se los traerían mañana y tardarían bastante en llegar a casa, por eso habían decidido quedarse en el hotel. Y por eso tenían que ir a comprar las cosas para hacer la cena.

Yo me quedé en la casa, ya que no tenía ganas de ir a comprar en ese momento.

Estaba en el cuarto de Alice, echada en mi cama, reposando la espalda contra el cabecero y jugando a mi Nintendo DS.

Había decidido traérmela por si me aburría alguna vez, para poder jugar a los minijuegos del SuperMario o al Animal Crossing.

Estaba tan tranquila, que cuando unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura me asusté inmediatamente.

-¡Aaaa! -chillé, saltando de la cama.

-¡Bella! ¡Soy yo! -contestó Edward riéndose en el borde de la cama.

-¡Edward! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Casi me da un infarto! -le chillé dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Au! ¿Por qué me pegas? -le mandé una mirada furiosa.- Oh, bueno. Vale. Me lo merezco por asustarte. -le sonreí, afirmando la frase que él acababa de decir.- Ven aquí tonta. -dijo abriendo los brazos para que yo fuera con él.

Me senté en la cama y me fui acercando a él rodeándole con los brazos.

-¿Por qué no has ido a comprar con los demás? -le pregunté.

-Bueno, ya sabes. No quiero ir al centro comercial con Alice cerca. -le dio un escalofrío.- Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando ve cualquier tienda de ropa. -me dirigió una mirada.- Por eso no he querido ir a ese supermercado, ya que está dentro del centro comercial… Y sé que reacción va a tener Alice en cuanto entre.

-No me lo recuerdes. -le contesté yo, mientras me daba otro escalofrío.- La última vez que fui con ella de compras tardamos seis horas en salir del centro comercial. Acabé con los pies hechos puré. -se rió ante mi frase.

Alice tenía bastante obsesión por las compras. En cuanto veía alguna tienda de ropa se sumergía dentro y no había quien la sacara de allí hasta que comprara todo lo que quería de ella. Era bastante aterrador si estabas cerca de ella cuando compraba. Se me revolvía el cuerpo tan solo con pensarlo.

-Es verdad. -afirmó Edward.- Recuerdo la cara que traías cuando volvisteis. Era como "alejadme de ella antes de que le dé otra vez por ir a comprar". -se rió.- Toda tu cara en sí era un chiste en ese momento Bella.

-Ya, cuando Charlie me vio se preocupó por si me había pasado algo. En cuanto le dije que había tenido una tarde de compras con Alice lo comprendió todo… -Edward se rió más fuerte que antes, haciendo que la cama rebotara.

Estuvimos hablando otro rato más sobre la obsesión de Alice por las compras, y después bajamos al salón para ver un rato la televisión.

Estaban echando True Blood.

-¡Hey! ¡Deja esa serie Edward! -le chillé arrebatándole el mando.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta True Blood? Pero si es un coñazo de serie… -le corté poniendo dos de mis dedos en sus labios.

-Me gusta. Y punto. ¿Algún problema? -pregunté acercándome más y poniéndome encima de su regazo.

-Ahora mismo ninguno. -me contestó, y después tragó saliva.

-Pues vamos a verla… Y después cuando lleguen los demás yo hago la cena… Con tu ayuda. ¿Ok? -el asintió.- Así me gusta. -sonreí y después alcé la cabeza para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Vimos el capítulo entero, sin ninguna interrupción por parte de Edward. Sólo estaba cada dos por tres dándome besos por el cuello, pero yo le ignoré porque quería ver la serie.

Justo cuando iba a terminar el capítulo se abrió la puerta de entrada de la casa y entró Emmett, con las manos repletas de bolsas y una cara… No os puedo decir lo graciosa que era esa cara…

Edward y yo nos reímos, sabíamos perfectamente la causa por la que Emmett tenía esa cara.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Em? -le preguntó Edward, aún riéndose.

-¿Tu qué crees? -preguntó sarcástico cuando Jasper entraba también por la puerta, cargando todas las bolsas que podía en las manos.- ¡La barbie y la enana no nos han dejado ni respirar! ¡Han entrado en todas las tiendas del centro comercial para comprar ropa!

Terminó la frase y se tiró en el sofá individual para descansar un poco.

-¿No habéis ido al supermercado? -le pregunté a Jazz.

-No…

-Las puertas estaban cerradas y en la puerta había un papel diciendo que estaba cerrado por no sé qué. -le cortó Emmett a Jasper.

-Y Alice y mi hermana decidieron que había que aprovechar el momento y comprar cosas en las tiendas de ropa.

-¡Claro que había que aprovecharlo! -chilló Alice, entrando con Rosalie por la puerta. Las dos llevaban como otras cuatro bolsas cada una.- Lo que llevamos Rose y yo es para ti Bella. ¡Tienes que subir a probártelo ya!

Yo me aferré al cuello de Edward y apoyé mi cara contra su pecho.

-No quiero ir. -le dije bajito para que solo me oyera él.

-Pues no vallas. -me contestó.- Quédate conmigo.

-Sabes cómo es Alice, no nos dejará quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada mientras que ella tiene ropa para que me pruebe.

-Tenemos otra alternativa. -me agarró mas fuerte.- Agárrate bien. -se levantó y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras conmigo en brazos.

-¡Edward Cullen! ¡Suéltala ahora mismo! -chillaba Rosalie.

Nosotros dos solo nos reímos.

Cuando Edward me soltó se dio la vuelta para cerrar con pestillo la puerta. Me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaba en su cuarto.

Había una gran cama con cobertores color azul celeste, estanterías con un montón de CDS, un escritorio que también tenía una estantería al lado con muchísimos libros, un sofá de cuero negro, un equipo de música al lado de una guitarra acústica y una televisión de plasma con DVD y Home Cinema. También había dos puertas, una sería el armario y otra el baño.

-¿Te gusta mi cuarto? -me preguntó a la vez que me rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y apoyaba su cabeza contra mi hombro.

-No tienes idea de cuánto Edward. ¡Me encanta! -el se rió, y se fijó en que no apartaba la mirada de la guitarra.

-La toco desde hace poco. Decidí aprender, ya que sé tocar el piano, para intentar entrar en un conservatorio si los estudios no me van bien. Así tendría otra salida. -me aclaró.- Y cómo puedes ver. -me giró hacia donde estaban los CDS.- Me encanta la música. No sé qué haría si un día me llego a quedar sordo. -bromeó.

Me reí ante su broma. ¿Edward sordo? No me lo podía ni imaginar.

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? -preguntó sentándose en el sofá.

-Pues lo primero… Quiero saber qué es lo que le has hecho a Emmett. Sonaba muy enfadado cuando te ha chillado antes. -me senté a su lado en el sofá.

-No le he hecho tanto… Lo que pasa es que es un quejica. -dijo él.- Sólo acabé con uno de sus discos favoritos. -sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Cuál disco?

-Bad, de Michael Jackson. Se lo compró mi madre antes de que él muriera. Es uno de los ídolos de Emmett. -me aclaró. Yo le puse mala cara, había acabado con uno de los discos de Michael Jackson.- Pero tranquila. Mira. -se levantó del sofá y cogió algo de su mesita de noche.- Se lo iba a regalar de todos modos, sólo quise deshacerme del disco para que mi regalo fuera más impactante. Habría acabado en la basura de todos modos.

Me tendió una caja negra con letras rojas. Era la discografía completa del Rey del Pop. Con discos incluso de cuando estaba con los Jackson 5.

-Si a Emmett le gusta tanto Michael… ¡Esto le va a encantar! Seguro que te perdona por lo del otro CD. -le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya lo sé Bella, ya lo sé. -se acercó más a mí y me besó.- Mmm… Creo que voy a acabar acostumbrándome a esto… -dijo después de volver a besarme.

-Yo también. -le secundé.

Nos quedamos en su cuarto, escuchando música y hablando de nuestras cosas.

Resultaba que teníamos bastantes grupos favoritos en común.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? -me preguntó.

-Pues… -desvié la mirada hacia la guitarra.- ¿Podrías tocar algo? Me gustaría verte… -le dije a la vez que me sonrojaba.

-Claro. -me respondió cuando se levantaba para ir a por ella.- A ver, no me sé muchas… Pero creo que esta te gustará. Escucha. -le miré y él se aclaró la garganta.- Si desafino me lo dices, ¿ok? -yo asentí.- Allá voy… -se acomodó la guitarra en su regazo y empezó a tocar y a cantar.

I've been searching for some love and affection

But there's nobody giving me that

Kind of attention  
I'm alone  
Oh, I'm alone

Can't help thinking that there's  
Somebody missing who should  
Hold me and please me 'til I'm  
Tired of her kissing  
I'm alone  
Oh, I'm alone

But when it gets to midnight  
I'm in my bed alone  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
It's cold in the night  
But I'm looking for the heat baby!

I, I need a woman  
Not any woman  
But a woman who needs me too  
So how about you?

Songs on the radio are  
Just carbon copies of the  
Way that I'm feeling after  
Five cups of coffee  
I'm alone  
Oh, I'm alone

But when it gets to sunrise  
I'm waking up alone  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
This bed is burning up 99 degrees honey

I, I need a woman  
Not any woman  
But a woman who needs me too  
Let me say, baby I, I need a woman  
Not any woman  
But a woman who needs me too  
So how about you?

Terminó de cantar y una lágrima traidora se me escapó, recorriendo mi mejilla. El la limpió con uno de sus besos.

-¿Te ha gustado? ¿O estás llorando porque desafino mucho? -preguntó en broma.

-No, no desafinas Edward. -le sonreí.- Lo que pasa es que la canción es muy bonita. ¿De dónde la has sacado?

-Es de un grupo inglés. McFly. ¿Por? ¿Tanto te ha gustado? -yo asentí.

-Me ha encantado. -le contesté, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿En serio no desafino? -me volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez más serio.- Te juro que cuando me escucho a mi mismo me parece que el que canta es una morsa y no yo… -bromeó esta vez.

-En serio… Cantas muy bien Edward.

-Gracias. -me contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

En ese momento dieron un golpe en la puerta del cuarto de Edward y los dos saltamos del sofá por el susto.

-Salid de ahí. -nos dijo Emmett.- Hay que decidir entre todos lo que vamos a pedir para cenar.

-¡Ya salimos Em! -le chilló Edward.- Baja tu primero, ahora te seguimos.

Me cogió de la mano y me levanté del sofá con él.

-No tengo ningunas ganas de estar cerca de Alice y Rose ahora mismo… -le dije.

-Tranquila, no dejare que te rapten para torturarte… Tengo un plan. ¿Quieres escucharlo? -me preguntó.

-Claro. ¿Cuál es el plan?

-A ver, bajaremos con los demás a cenar. Seguro que pedirán pizza. Cenaremos con ellos, y tú después de haber terminado subirás a "lavarte los dientes", pero en realidad irás al cuarto de mi hermana a por tu pijama. -yo alcé una ceja, ¿Qué era lo que estaba tramando?- Después te reunirás conmigo… Y dormirás en mi cuarto para que ellas no puedan torturarte ni hoy ni mañana por la mañana… ¿Qué me dices? ¿te gusta el plan? -me preguntó muy alegre.

Me quedé pensando… A ver, no llevaba ni, ¿cuántas? Cuatro o cinco horas saliendo con él, ¿y ya quería que durmiera en su cuarto? _Piénsalo de este modo. Así podrás verle dormir… Y despertar junto a él… Como siempre has soñado._ me dije a mi misma. Esto tenía sus ventajas, ¿por qué no aceptar la propuesta?

-Vale, me parece una buena idea. -le guiñé un ojo.

-Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer en cuanto termines de cenar. Yo no tardaré mucho en seguirte al subir las escaleras. -me dio un corto beso.

_Continuará..._

**McFly - I Need A Woman**


End file.
